Forbidden Lovers
by SLthethird
Summary: This story takes place in an Empires-esque alternate universe where characters and events are not necessarily living or occuring in direct relation to the historical timeline. Characters include Lu Linqui. Wang Yuanji is waiting. Waiting for someone to return. She knows who, but not when, or even if, they will. And when they finally do, for what reason did they choose to come?


Wang Yuanji sat upon her bed silently, hands folded in her lap. She was calm. She was quiet. She was stoic.

At least, that was how she wanted to seem.

_Stop being silly,_ she thought to herself. _Just relax. Nothing is wrong. Why are you acting so stressed? Just... just relax._

Yuanji's right hand played with the hem of her dress before darting under it and lightly rubbing the inside of her thighs. Her hand slowly went higher and higher, before-

She removed her hand and lay down on the bed, trying in vain to suppress a sigh. _I don't want to pleasure myself right. It won't help me. The only thing that will truly help me right now is h-_

Footsteps sounded from outside of Yuanji's room. _Sima Zhao? No, it couldn't be. He's out, battling. But if not him, then… who?_

The door opened. Yuanji saw the double pike in the intruder's hand and instinctively made a grab for the throwing knives she kept next to her bed, before she looked at the person holding it. Her heart skipped a beat. "It's you…"

Yuanji slowly got off of the bed and outstretched her arms. The other person threw their weapon away and ran at full pelt into her embrace.

"It's been far too long since we last met. I do not know how you came here, but I am glad you did." Yuanji looked into her partner's eyes and brought her head forward, hoping to steal a kiss, but then she saw how wet they looked. _Her eyes. She's sad. _It was only then she truly noticed.

The shoulder guards. The chestplate. The metal boots reaching up to her thighs. The weapon.

She had been fighting.

"Linqui… what is it?"

"Father…" Linqui forced out. "H-he… he's…"

Lu Linqui buried her face in Yuanji's chest and began to sob. "He's gone. Cao Cao took him away and killed him!"

Yuanji gently brushed Linqui's hair and remained silent. _Lu Bu, dead? I cannot believe it. He was the greatest fighter across all of the Three Kingdoms._

_And he was a parent._

She blinked back tears of her own. _I know he was considered cruel, but he only wanted to unite the Three Kingdoms-no different from Cao Cao, Liu Bei, or anyone else._

"I am sorry," she said at last.

They stood there, Yuanji standing sullenly, Linqui crying endlessly, for a long time. At last, the crying slowed, and Linqui finally straightened up.

"I... I ran. I wanted to help, but he told me to run. I just kept running and running until I came here." Linqui sighed deeply. "And now... I'm alone."

"You're not alone." Yuanji placed her hand underneath Linqui's chin and looked her in the eye. "I am here for you and I always will be." She leaned forward and kissed Linqui deeply, savoring each second. As she separated, Yuanji looked away.

"I am sorry. I perhaps should not have done that."

"No... thank you. I need you. I can't be alone."

Linqui looked Yuanji in the eye with a pleading gaze. "Let me stay here tonight. I know it's dangerous if I am caught, but I need you with me. I want to sleep with you."

Closing her eyes, Yuanji thought deeply. _She is right. It is dangerous. But if she is caught, I will ensure her safety, whatever that may require. And she cannot be alone right now, either._

_Perhaps... neither can I._

"Of course, Linqui. You may stay here tonight. But..." Yuanji looked Linqui over. She looked stunning in her armor, to be certain. It accentuated her form and gave off an aura of power and deadliness, yet elegance and grace as well. _However, one cannot sleep while wearing steel._ "You need to take off your armor. I apologize."

Linqui nodded. "I understand. If you would like to... might you help me?"

Yuanji blushed lightly. _I must remain stoic and helpful in her time of need._ "Y-yes. I can help you... remove your armor."

"Do not be concerned. I am wearing clothing under it."

Yuanji couldn't tell if Linqui was pleased about that-or if she herself was, for that matter.

Yuanji walked around to Linqui's back. Her heavy metal boots had a small clasp on them. Pressing it released their firm grip on Linqui's legs.

She then reached in front of Linqui, onto her chestplate. Finding the small hook connecting the armor, she undid it, and then removed the armor, revealing the black dress she wore beneath.

"Yes," Linqui muttered as she planted her right foot upon the ground, now free of its steel trappings. "I find myself not realizing how much of a burden my armor can be until I remove it." Linqui grabbed her tiara and haphazardly threw it to the ground, releasing an audible _clunk._

Yuanji could only hope that Linqui didn't notice her lustfully staring at her. _Indeed, she is beautiful. I cannot help but be impressed by her figure._ The short skirt left little to the imagination, and with the chestplate removed, Yuanji could see how tightly the dress clung to her. _Under any other circumstances, I would ask her to bed me with no hesitation, but...not tonight. Perhaps another time._

"I am ready."

"What?" While Yuanji was lost in thought, Linqui had removed her armbands and shoulderplates as well and placed them by her tiara. As Yuanji watched, Linqui crawled onto the bed, letting her easily look up her skirt. Yuanji blushed a second time. "Y...yes. Let me join you."

Yuanji exhaled deeply as she lay down next to Linqui. When a pair of arms wrapped around her, she smiled.

"Yuanji…"

"Yes?"

"I want to stay near you, so that I never have to be alone. But it's not safe for me here. If Sima Zhao returns and finds us…"

"He should be gone for another few weeks, but when he comes back, there could be some problems."

"I can be his concubine, and sneak to your room when I can."

Yuanji's eyes widened, horrified. "Never speak of such things again! I refuse to let that man touch you!"

Linqui chuckled. _Thank all the gods. She can still laugh. She… she will be all right._ "Then we should run. We can leave this place and become Free Officers-or maybe even start up a kingdom of our own!"

"Creating our own kingdom cannot be as easy as Liu Bei and Sun Quan make it look, my dear, but I am certain that we could do it."

"Can you… can you tell me you love me?"

"I love you, Lu Linqui."

"Can you show me that you love me?"

_You want me to-_ "Does your request mean what I believe it might?"

Yuanji could somehow feel Linqui sheepishly blushing. "Yes. It… it does. I need you to prove your love to me right now."

"Of course. I understand."

* * *

Yuanji lay back, hands wrapped around her lover's bare skin. The dress Linqui had been wearing was on the floor next to them, next to Yuanji's own.

_I enjoyed that. I hope it relieved Linqui of the stress I know she was carrying._ "Would you still like to leave and form our own kingdom?"

"Let us do that tomorrow night. I need to rest." Linqui returned Yuanji's embrace. "Will you promise to never leave me?"

"No matter what happens or where we go, I promise that I will always be by your side."

"Thank you… my love."


End file.
